A problem with auto bleed valves involves transient bubbles in the system. Transient bubbles can pass through the plenum chamber and when sensed, cause the air vent solenoid relay to activate on and off rapidly in response to those bubbles being sensed. This can lead to unhelpful brief relay and valve actuations that would shorten life and lessen reliability.